


Under the Sea - Calling My Name Sculpture

by faeriefirefly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cacaelia Katsuki Yuuri, Fanart, M/M, Merman Victor Nikiforov, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly
Summary: Shadow box featuring hand sculpted, polymer clay Merman Viktor & Cecaelia Yuuri from Calling My Name in their home environment.





	Under the Sea - Calling My Name Sculpture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleDancer8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Calling My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760074) by [LittleDancer8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8). 



Be sure to check out this cute fic! And the 18+!!! on Ice discord server! Merry Christmas, Cookie!

 


End file.
